fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jingunjan
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Jingunjan! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tako.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help check of this thread run by one of our admins. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! AtlantisUchiha (talk) 00:53, January 7, 2020 (UTC) Kraken Slayer Magic The article, Kraken Slayer Magic as been deleted due to not meeting the requiments. You cannot create a Slayer within the first week of your editing here, and without a minimum of at least 50 edits ― A subsection of rule 3.4 which states You cannot create a Slayer of any kind as your first character, this is a much needed extension to cover up gaps within the above rule. You are also restricted from creating any kind of Slayer within a week of your joining this website, as well as without a minimum of 50 edits, which will at least show you are serious about using the site, and not just here to make a Natsu and run. Offenders will be warned. Those who do not listen, this will result in a ban. Blank articles Cam you not post blank articles and actually write something in them. As of this blog, blank articles will be deleted if there not sufficient information. Kraken Slayer Magic You can not create Kraken Slayer Magic, as there is no such thing in canon lore. Also to create a entirely new magic like that you need permission. 3.4: You cannot create a Slayer of any kind as your first character ― This one has been a long time coming. Please, users, we need to see that our userbase is better than others, and as such, new users are not allowed to create a Slayer of any kind, Dragon, God, or new kinds of Slayer that exist on the fanon as their first magic. Offenders will be warned. Those who do not listen, this will result in a ban. So no Kraken Slayer Magic because "krakens" are not that powerful to require an Slayer Magic. Ad I accept that explanation for using the Kraken.